


What Castiel Sees

by letmegeekatyou



Series: Seeing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally explains to Sam what he sees when he looks at him so closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Castiel Sees

Cas had a way of looking at Sam as if he was inspecting something under a microscope, squinting slightly and tilting his head, sometimes leaning in for a better look. Although he seemed to understand that it made Sam uncomfortable, and he mostly did it when Sam was engrossed in a book or napping, he wasn’t exactly subtle.

Sam finally confronted him about it one night after a few beers and a documentary about volcanoes (Cas was fascinated by the human spirit of scientific inquiry), when he turned away from the TV and caught Cas apparently trying to count his eyelashes.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Cas blinked at him and did that head-tilting thing. Sam could see him working through a slight haze of alcohol—although it took a lot to get him really drunk now that he had his grace back, a few beers could make Cas just mellow enough to be almost like a normal person—to put together a sentence. But what came out wasn’t what Sam expected.

"There were two moons. No, wait. I have to start with when, right? Before humans, before there were humans to name things and describe things and put things in boxes, there were two moons in a solar system very far from here. Very, very far according to human reckoning."

Sam raised an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt as Cas got into the groove of the story. He was actually a very good storyteller, Sam thought. It must come from knowing scriptures so well. Or from living them, he supposed. Cas’s whole life was scripture, in a way.

"These moons, they were absolutely wrong. Made of entirely different materials, and there was no good reason for them to orbit the same planet. One was dense, made up of layer upon layer of shining white and pink stone. The other was… it was ice, but not like ice as you know it. It was all crystalline and delicate, or as delicate as a thing can be that hurtles through space at breathtaking speeds, and shot through with gold and other metals. They were beautiful. Some of my Father’s best work.

"Over time," Cas continued, turning himself on the couch to face Sam, raising his hands to demonstrate as he spoke, "the two moons passed each other over and over and over, never touching, just glimpsing each other on their different orbits. For millennia they danced, coming face to face only to pass one another by just as they always had. Until one day, crash.” He brought his fists together to demonstrate, one grazing the other just enough to break both their orbits, Cas’s fingers flying apart in a drunken blur. “It destroyed them both.”

For a minute, Cas was silent, and Sam wondered if that was all the explanation he was ever going to get.

"That’s, uh, fascinating Cas, but what does it have to do with the staring thing?"

"Oh, right, yes. This all happened eons before humanity, long before anyone but the angels had a chance to see. Those beautiful moons danced for ages, and no human remembers. It’s not in your myths or stories or art." He edged closer to Sam, bringing one hand up gently alongside his cheek and drawing a careful line just above his cheekbone.

"It’s…it’s here. They’re here. Sam, your molecules carry fragments of the most spectacular sights in all of creation. Here, fragments of gold. And here," he said, his voice full of wonder, as he passed his fingers over Sam’s eyes, "water that was once the ice of the crystal moon. And here, in your lips, that shimmering pink stone. And no one else can see it. How is that possible?"

"Cas," Sam asked quietly, his lips brushing against Castiel’s fingers, "how can you see that? How do you know?”

"Because you are beautiful, Sam. Because I like to look at you. I like to find the moons and the stars in every inch of you. You are made of Heaven."

And it didn’t matter that they were drunk, sitting on an ordinary couch under a hill in Kansas. When Castiel kissed him, Sam saw stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/75456544194/cas-had-a-way-of-looking-at-sam-as-if-he-was


End file.
